Darkest Knight
by ShadowsGrace
Summary: One shot, a girl with a talent for observation and writing drops the Dark Knight a hint that not everyone is as ignorant as he thinks, and his mask cannot hide everything that he wishes it could. Girl may reappear in future stories


Darkest Knight

Darkest Knight,

Shadowed day,

Wings of leather that may never stay.

Burning white,

Burning soul,

On which life loves to take its toll.

Face hidden,

Heart exposed,

Yet not.  
Kept secrets from all,

But me.

You fear me,

But you love me,

You can keep yourself from all,

But me.

You are hated by many,

You are feared by some,

You walk through the dark all alone.

You go unseen in shadows and darkness,

No one can see you,

But me.

Hidden face and glowing eyes,

Billowing black completes your disguise,

So that no one may know you,

But me.

I watch you always,

I whisper in your ear,

Comfort and care,

Like none other would dare,

But me.

For I see your pain,

For I see your fear,

I know everything that you shall ever hold dear,

For you share it with no one,

But me.

You tell me your secrets,

Though you speak not a word,

For voices mean nothing,

For none can be heard.

To none are your heart and mind open,

But me.

For I keep secrets like no other can,

I am within you,

I am around you,

You are my own,

None can hold you,

But me.

For you are the Dark Knight,

And I am the dark night.

I flipped to the next page and my eyebrow rose when I spotted a neatly folded piece of paper taped to the back of the plastic slip that held my poem. It had a bat drawn on it. Plucking it from its place I sat up on my bed and unfolded it, reading it as the bedside lamp threw strange shadows on my bedroom wall and a gentle breeze danced, warm and rich, across my face from the open window.

_You dropped this last night. _I smirked as I remembered that little brawl, fingering the still tender bruise on my cheek. _While it was in my possession, I could not help but read your project; your work is far beyond words, not to mention your years. I have rarely seen anything like it among your age group. _I smiled slightly at the fact that it was **him **of all people who was the first to read my work in its entirety. _But above all, it was **Darkest Knight **that intrigued me the most. I could not help but think that it, that you, were describing me. Though I feel that you mean know harm, you must realize that it's accuracy has me rather unnerved, something that few of the city's worst have been able to truly accomplish. I must ask you: How were you able to write such a script? For I am fully aware that you have never seen me before, as you have never been to my city before, you only arrived the day before yesterday. _

It was not signed with a name, but another bat had been drawn on the foot of the page, in the same style as the handwriting, bold and strong with a black pen.

I felt a small smile creep onto my face and spoke out loud to the room. "I have always been more observant than others, all I had to see was a picture and all I had to hear was a story."

I looked up from the letter as I finished speaking, my blue gaze moving to the shadows that gathered behind the curtains. It was only a second or so later that he materialized from the blackness, his entire body swathed in black. I could feel the small twinges of emotion coming from him as he approached me without the slightest sound.

Apprehensive of someone who could read him so well, perhaps even slightly fearful, but far too intrigued to leave without my answer. "How long did you know I was there?" he was straight to the point, as I knew he would be, "Since the moment I came into the room." He opened his mouth to speak again, but I answered his question before he could voice it "I wanted to be sure you where here for the reason I thought you would be here for."

Suddenly his eyes widened as comprehension came to him "You dropped it on purpose, you _wanted _me to read it!" "But of course." I had still not moved or reacted to his presence, and he was becoming more unnerved. "Why?" He asked "Why not?" He gave me a glare that I already knew so well, thought this was the first one I had seen. "To warn you that there are those who know more than you could ever think they know." He shifted uncomfortably "And so that you could know that you have more allies than you think." I smiled at him. He returned my gesture with a small twitch of his lips.

There was a soft 'whoosh', and the last I saw of him was a flicker of black, leaving the way he had come.


End file.
